Buffy & Twilight Crossover: Morning Star
by CaseyC
Summary: Bella and the Cullens escape to Sunnydale instead of Pheonix when running from James. But how will Buffy handle the new vampires? What does Angel have to do with Alice's past? And what happens when Jacob comes looking for Bella and runs into Dawn?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Okay so this is the first chapter in my Buffy the vampire slayer/Twilight crossover fanfic. It takes place somewhere in season 6 of Buffy and starts at the scene where Bella says goodbye to Charlie. It's slightly AU and can often be a bit OOC because I like to spice up the characters a bit. Hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think! :)

Twilight is (c) to Stephenie Meyer and Buffy The Vampire Slayer is (c) to Joss Whedon. I don't own anything except one future character, but that's another story.. -

-Casey Cullen.

Chapter one  
**Decision.**

Bella's POV.

I ran back to my truck, tears in my eyes. Charlie stood frozen on the doorstep, with a horrorstruck expression. I wish I didn't have to hurt him, but it was the only way to keep him safe. I knew he would someday forgive me, but it still hurt so much that I couldn't help but cry. Edward was already waiting in my truck, key in ignition. We drove back to the Cullens' house in silence. We were going to head south to Pheonix - it was the last place James would look for me, because I'd said that was the place I was going. Edward cradled me in his marble arms and ran inside at superhuman pace. Everyone was waiting inside; their expressions tense, worried. Alice broke the silence.

"No way!" she gasped. Everyone looked at her, except Edward who was staring down at me.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked.

"He knows... He knows you're going to Pheonix." she answered looking from Jasper to me.

"Well that sucks." Emmett said. Edward glared at him and said through his teeth something I didn't catch.

"Aw, come on man. You know it's a good plan." Emmett grinned. "B'sides I haven't seen Spike in forever. He's a good fighter, killed two slayers in his time. He could help us you know.." His voice trailed off.

"I know that Emmett. But how do you think Bella's blood would appeal Spike? He would kill her right there on the spot!" Edward's expression was calm but his eyes furious. I raised my eyebrows.

"What are you talking about? Who is Spike and what plan does Emmett have?" Everyone turned their heads to look at me.

"Sorry, Bells." Emmett said, grinning "I was just talking about Sunnydale. It's the one place a vampire should never go to. Hence the name. And Spike is.. a friend." The way he said the word 'friend' made me raise an eyebrow.

"It's going to work, you know." Alice shot in.

"Alice," Edward growled "I am not willing to take that risk."

"Oh, so you're just going to head over to Pheonix then and let James kill Bella there? Is that your plan?" she snapped.

"They do have a point, you know." Carlisle nodded thoughtfully. "And I doubt Spike would go against the seven of us."

Emmett whispered something to Rosalie that sounded like "Yeah, he's had a piece of that before." and she giggled. I glanced at her. That was the first time I'd ever heard her laugh. Without noticing, I sighed. She was so perfect. I couldn't help but wonder once again why Edward had chosen me.. But it seemed like Edward understood my expression, because he squeezed my hand and smiled down at me. Sometimes it seemed like he could read my mind. But then again my mom always used to say my face was like an open book.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Edward sighed and said, "Fine. But I'm driving." I frowned.

Me, Edward, Alice and Emmett took the Mercedes while Rosalie, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle took Edwards Volvo. I must have fallen asleep because I suddenly opened my eyes to a very bright light. I realized, that light was the sun. I was lying in Edward's lap, my head resting on his left shoulder. Apparently, Alice was driving instead of Edward.

"How are you holding up, Bells?" Emmett's voice boomed from the front passanger seat.

I looked up and my eyes met Edward's. "I'm okay." I said, smiling. That's when everything came back to me. The game, James, Charlie's hurt eyes and the argument at the Cullens' place. I grimaced at the memories from the day before.

I straightened my self up to a sitting position and put on the seatbelt. Edward smiled a crooked smile.

"She's being hunted by a dangerous vampire and is escaping with good ones to a place she's never been to before, and she knows there is a vampire there too, 

and she's worrying about getting into a car accident." He shook his head, still smiling.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind." I said, playfully. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, but didn't say anything. I quickly fell asleep again.

**A/N:** Okay, this was the first chapter and probably the most boring one too. The action comes later - and that has a double meaning. Rated M for a reason. ;)

But yeah, so this is my first crossover fanfiction and I would LOVE feedback! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So okay, this took such a short time to write that I thought I'd just put it up immediatly. :) I'm going to be writing the chapters in a Twilight - Buffy - Twilight - Buffy pattern so this is happening in Sunnydale at the same time as the first chapter is in Forks. Tell me what you think!

Chapter two  
**Irritation.**

_Buffy's POV._

I stared at the grave in front of me, waiting for the vampire rise. God, did they have to take so long? Sometimes being the Slayer was way irritating. I mean, I could be hanging out with my friends, but no. I had to sit on a grave stone on a Saturday night with a stake in my hand because I was the Slayer. I'm telling you, it kind of sucks to be a Chosen One. A superhero.

"Hello, love." My head snapped back as Spike stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh, it's you." I turned my gaze back to the grave. Spike's arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"Aw, don't be like that, pet." he said. I turned around and smacked the back of his head. I hated when he called me 'pet'.

"Ow! What the bloody hell did you do that for?"

"You know I don't like it when you call me that. I'm not your _pet_." I hissed the word at him.

"I'm sorry love. Forgot." he looked at the grave I'd turned back to stare at. "You know, he'll probably be a while in there. Why don't we go somewhere a bit more private?"

I rolled my eyes. "Spike, I'm _not_ going to have sex with you! Can't you see I'm trying to work here?"

"Fine. Have it your way." he sat down beside the stone I was sitting on and leaned his head against it. "I'll just wait here then." Ugh. Men. They could be _so _annoying.

"Stupid, horny vampire." I muttered to myself.

"Heeey!" he looked hurt. "I may be horny but I'm not stupid, thank you very much." Again, I rolled my eyes. "Well, okay maybe I'm not the brightest branch on the tree, but at least I'm smarter than Angel."

"Oh, no don't you start!" I waved my finger at his face. "I don't care how stupid, caveman-like and emo you think Angel is, I am not going to have sex with you!"

"Well.. I was just saying.." he shook his head a little. "You're better off with out him, love." That's it. I'd had enough.

"Go away!" I snapped "I'm not going to have sex with you - I'm going to stake this stupid vampire, and then I'm going to go home and sleep. And you're not invited! So you might just as well leave." When he didn't move, I grabbed the back of his leather jacket and dragged him up.

"Ohh! I didn't know you were going to slay Spike tonight! You could've told me, I want to see it!" I turned my head to see Willow and Xander walking in our direction. It was Xander who had spoken, of course.

"Hey guys." I let go of Spike and waved at them. "Naw, I'm just trying to kill this one," I pointed at the grave beneath my feet "but it doesn't look like he's going to rise any soon, and Spike here wouldn't leave me alone so I was going to do some butt-kicking.." I smirked.

"Well, don't stop on our account." Xander said, grinning back at me.

"You know, I could do a spell that would make him rise much sooner. It's very easy." Willow added.

"Aw, thanks Will." I responded.

Willow bent down and said some words in a creepy voice -it sounded like Latin or something- and whaddya know, the guy began crawling out of his grave. When he was half way up, I staked him in the heart. Pfft, amateur. This was getting easier every night. I caught myself almost wishing something exiting would happen. Where did all the supervillains go?

As we -Willow, Xander and me- walked through the graveyards' gate, I glanced back over my shoulder, but Spike was gone..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So, chapter three everyone! Here's where the mystery starts. smirk Please review and tell me what you think!

Chapter three  
**Destination.**

_Bella's POV._

I woke up as the car suddenly stopped. I looked out the window; it was dark again. And there it was, our destination: Sunnydale.

"Hey there." Edward whispered.

"Hey." I said and my stomach growled.

"Oh. Emmett, do you know if there's a diner here or something? Bella has to eat something."

"Sure thing, bro." Emmett winked and gave Alice directions. "By the way, you have a nice dream, Bella?" Emmett grinned at me over his shoulder.

I felt my face warm up as I blushed. "Um.. I don't really remember it.." I lied. Of course I remembered it. I'd been dreaming of me and Edward in our meadow and we had been kind of making out. But there was no way I was telling Emmett that. "Why.. was I talking again?"

Emmett continued to grin. "Yeah. You said Edward's name over and over again. It was almost like you were having a sex dream."

"Emmett, shut up." Edward said.

"I'm just saying.." Emmett shrugged. "I mean, Rosalie's always having those kind of dreams when she's moaning my name in her sleep." Emmett winked at Edward in the rearview mirror. Edward rolled his eyes.

"We're here." Alice said, a second before she drove around a corner and there was the diner. All four of us went inside and Edward ordered food for me.

"Hey, dude, can I have icecream?" Me, Alice and Edward all looked at Emmett. Alice and Edward both rolled their eyes.

"I thought you didn't like normal food?" I whispered to Emmett.

"We normally don't, but Emmett does. Long time, no see." All four of us spun around. A tall, blonde man in a big leatherjacket with a smug expression was leaning against the wall in the corner across from where we sat.

"Spike!" three voices at my table said. Edward growled the name, Alice said it in a matter-of-fact voice and Emmett cheerfully.

"So, what brings you to the hellmouth? And who is this lovely lady?" Spike asked and winked at me. Edward began to stand up, slowly.

"Ohh." Spike said. "Found yourself a girl, have you?" His smug smile grew wider. "She smells.. delicious." He finished and a low snarl escaped Edward's chest.

"Don't take me for a fool, Spike. It's easy to lie with your thoughts." he said.

"It's okay, Edward." Alice's face lit up in smile. "He really doesn't drink blood anymore."

"What?" Edward and Emmett said at the exact same moment.

"Spike's on pigs blood now. And.. oh.. no.." Alice's expression went from a smiling to a horrorstruck expression. "_Slayer_." She looked like she was going to throw up.. or run away screaming.

"Slayer." Spike nodded, his smug smile never leaving his face. "She's tough, but nice in bed."

"Hold on a second." Everyone looked at me. "What's a slayer?"

"_In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer_." Spike chuckled.

"But Alice.. why are you so scared then? She can kill James!" I was relieved. Until Spike coughed and said, "Darling, I think you're missing the point. These three here - yeah, they're vampires." He smirked.

"Um, duh?" I said. His mouth fell open with a popping sound. Then he laughed again.

"So she'll kill them!" He said and I felt the blood drain from my face. I looked at my hands, and saw them shaking.

"But.. but, why? They're good!" Spike snorted.

"Yeah, that'll stop her alright. She also killed her good vampire boyfriend, Angel. Well, that was to save the world, but still."

"WHAT?" Emmett's voice caught me off guard. I'd never seen him so furious. "_ANGEL_ is DEAD?" He almost screamed. People turned their heads.

"Cut it out Emmett." Alice put one hand on his shoulder. "People are starting to stare."

"No he's not dead." Edward said, obviously reading Spike's mind. "She brought him back to life.. or something like that."

"Worst choice she ever made." Spike shook his head, frowning.

"So let me get this straight. This girl.. this slayer.. She kills vampires. Her boyfriend, this Angel guy, is a vampire that she killed and then brought back to life. And you've.. been in bed with her? Correct?" I looked at Spike.

He nodded towards Edward in appreciation. "She's a smart one, too." Edward's eyes narrowed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"It's time to go, Bella." Emmett and Alice stood up too and we walked out the door. Thankfully, Spike didn't follow.

I was picturing his face in my head as I realized something. "Wait!" I said.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"His.. his eyes! They weren't red - but they weren't yellow either! Or black! I thought you said he was a vampire?" I looked at Edward.

"Yes." he sighed. "Alice, Emmett, it's time to tell her. Let's go get Carlisle."

"Tell me what?" I demanded.

"About.. the _others_." I shivered.


	4. Chapter 4

I AM SO SORRY! I had a family crisis and then my computer crashed so I couldn't upload the chapters (more details about that on my deviantart account.). I've been _really_ busy the last couple of weeks and I hope you can forgive me!

**A/N:** Okay, the others and more about the prophecy comes later.. Piece by piece, till they all fall together. The pieces, that is.

Chapter four  
**Prophecy.**

_Buffy's POV._

_DRRRRIIIING!_ I rolled over to my other side and put my pillow over my head. _DRRRRIIIIING!_ Ugh, stupid phone. I yawned and reached over to pick up my cell.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Buff, you'll never guess what!" Xander's voice said in my ear.

"What?"

"Well, we were sitting in the library - me, Willow and Giles - you know, doing research on that demon you slayed last week and Spike comes storming in! He looked really upset," I could picture Xander grinning, "and was talking about some vampire family that just came to town and that they'd brought trouble and that they weren't normal vamps and.."

"Wait, what?" I asked

"Yeah, I know, weird huh? And then Giles went on about some prophecy about the Cold Ones who are supposed to be somekind of vampires in Native American legends and that they'd someday open up a hellmouth and release hell on earth and stuff and.."

"Xander, put Giles on the phone! Now!" I said, raising my voice. Great. Can't a girl just have a one night sleep without some evillies coming to town? Nuh-uh, no, not when you're a slayer. I'm telling you; this job is really frustrating. And you know the worst part? It's not even my job! It's my stupid destiny or whatever.

"Buffy?" Giles's voice said into my ear.

"Okay, what's going on now? Vampire families? Native American legends? What the hell?"

"Well, yes.. did Xander explain?" Geez. Just spit it out god dammit!

"No," I was getting irritated. "Spit it out, Giles."

"Well, um, yes.. there-there is a vampire family.. a coven if you prefer, here in Sunnydale as we speak. There is a Native American prophecy that predicts their coming to the hellmouth, but I-I didn't think it was so soon.. something must have happened to rush it, and-and they.. Buffy they aren't normal vampires.. they are what the Native Americans call Cold Ones.. You can't kill them with a stake or holy water.. crosses don't affect them and they only sparkle in the sunlight.." Even thought Giles was stuttering, he didn't sound scared at all. He sounded.. amused and.. well, like a kid on Christmas morning. Watchers. I rolled my eyes and snorted. Then I thought over what he'd just said and..

"Wait, WHAT? They do _what_ in the sunlight?" I yelled into his ear.

"They-they sparkle.. But Buffy, there is no need to get upset.." I cut him off.

"No need to get upset? There are a bunch of vampires - a coven - coming to town, in town, now! And I don't know how to kill them and they sparkle.. I mean, what the hell? Wait.. a coven.. how many?"

"I believe there are seven of them." I shuddered and felt my eyes widen. Seven. Seven indestructable, Native American legendary vampires. Aw, crap.

"But we can think about that in the morning," Giles went on. "You will need a good night sleep, Buffy, so I-I suggest you get some rest now, dear." He'd called me dear. Giles only called me dear when there was lots of trouble a head. Big time crap.

"Yeah, like I can sleep after knowing this.. Ugh, whatever. Bye, Giles."

"Goodbye, Buffy. But do get some rest," he urged.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered and hung up.

I threw myself onto the bed, and whaddya know? I did fall asleep. But then, of course, something had to wake me up like always. I'm telling you, a girl like me just doesn't get to have a decent night's sleep without some interruption.

_Bella's POV._

"Others?"

"Bella, do you remember what I told you about vampires? Well.. I kind of left a part out.." Edward would probably have been blushing had he been human.

"And?" I asked, trying to see his eyes in the dark. I failed.

"And.. I kind of lied.." Edward bit his lip, something I'd never seen him do. It would have looked adorable if I hadn't been so peeved at him.

"Bella, the others. Well, they are sort of what you might call 'normal vampires'. If such a thing does exist." Carlisle said. "You can stake them, burn them with sunlight, crosses and holy water. Some even sleep in coffins." He smiled. I didn't smile back.

"So.. why would you lie about that?" I looked back at Edward.

"I just wanted to protect you. I mean, I didn't want to involve you too much into the 'monster world'," he explained.

"Okay. I forgive you."

"What?" Emmett's voice boomed from the other car. "You're just gonna forgive him just like that? Life is so unfair." I scrolled down my window and looked at him. I think that was the first time I ever heard him say anything negative. He remined me of.. Jacob Black. I didn't know why he crossed my mind, when I was so caught up in the mystical world. How strange. I smiled to myself, and then felt blood fill my cheeks. I was thinking about the time when I'd flirted with Jacob to get information about the Cullens. He'd been the one to tell me about the cold ones a.k.a. vampires.

"Unfair?" I asked Emmett.

"Yeah, if Rosalie would just let me get away with things like that, life would be so much easier." He sighed. I giggled. A grin broke across his face. Emmett could never look serious, or sad for the matter, for too long.

"But," I said, turning back to Edward. "Is Spike a normal vampire then?"

"Yes."

"Huh. Well that makes sence."

"What do you mean?" A confused expression flashed across Edward's face for a second.

"Well, I could tell he was a vampire.. somehow I just knew, you know.. but his eyes were normal and he wasn't that pretty." Edward laughed and Emmett joined in.

"Exactly." Edward said, answering Emmett's thoughts. They grinned at each other.

"What?" I asked.

"Emmett thought he knew a couple - well more like a hundred - girls that would disagree. Spike is thought to be quite the charmer." His eyes suddenly sparkled with joy. "Good thing he didn't affect you. I don't want to compete about your admiration _and_ keep him from drinking your blood." I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, you know I love only you."

"And I you." He kissed my lips softly.

Emmett groaned. "Cut it out already," he said, grimacing. "Romantic stuff is so cheezy, it's disgusting." He made a gagging sound. Alice gave him an elbow shot in the gut. Edward just rolled his eyes.

"Do you seriously not remember how you and Rosalie were? How you are every time you get married?" He asked and I could picture a human Emmett blushing at that. I giggled at the image in my head. Edward smiled at me. I smiled back, and then yawned.

"You're tired," he said.

"No, I'm not." I lied. He ruffled my hair a little and then cradled me in his arms, humming my lullaby. And like always, I drifted into sleep.


End file.
